Harry Potter y las llaves de la virtud
by PaIgEe-Holing
Summary: desarrollo durante 6º curso Harry comienza un nuevo curso en Hogwarts.Sin embargo, todo apunta a que este nuevo año escolar no será ni mucho menos un periodo de calma,pues, la guerra ha estallado, y eso no es precisamente lo que más debe preocuparle...
1. La Oscuridad que se cierne

¡Hola!La verdad es que soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y este es el primero que publico, no es gran cosa pero espero que le deis una oportunidad.Ya que está basado en el 6º Libro he querido conservar algunos aspectos relativos a "HP y el príncipe mestizo" para el desarrollo de la acción: La llegada de Slughorn, el Club de las Eminencias, y algunos aspectos del final.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, excepto, claro esta, los que aparecen acontinuación, como por ejemplo Viatka, Jack...

Espero que les guste.

**I-La oscuridad que se cierne...**

Por muy extraño que parezca, era una noche oscura y tormentosa de mediados de verano.La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente los enormes ventanales del pasillo del séptimo piso del castillo, dándole un aire más tenebroso y sobrecogedor al lugar en aquellos días en los que el peligro acechaba tras las sombras, en las esquinas más oscuras, en cualquier recodo...y nisiquiera se estaba en la certeza de que Hogwarts fuera ya un lugar seguro. La luz de los relámpagos reflejaba las sombras de las ramas de los árboles, que zarandeadas por el fuerte viento, se asemejaban a las garras de horribles criaturas sacadas de la peor de las pesadillas, de la más terrorífica de las historias.

Una mujer caminaba con paso decidido y ligero a través de los silenciosos pasillos del colegio Hogwarts. Su rostro severo, se endurecía aún más con las sombras que la oscuridad dibujaba en ella; llevaba un moño muy apretado y unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas, y vestía con una túnica de color ocre que ondeaba a su paso. Parecía nerviosa, y caminaba tan aprisa como sus pies le permitían, pues una carta urgente comunicaba que se requería su presencia por parte del director del colegio.

Minerva McGonagall se paró en seco delante de la imponente figura de una enorme gárgola de piedra.

- ¡Cerveza de mantequilla!- Exclamó blandiendo su varita frente a esta.

La gárgola se movió con un ruido seco, el que producía una gran mole de roca al desplazarse unos centímetros, dejando el paso libre hacia una pequeña escalera de caracol que se elevaba de forma continua y lenta hacia una planta superior. Sin dudarlo un momento, la mujer subió por estas, que la condujeron hacia una puerta de roble perfectamente tallada, a la cual llamó tres veces con un deje de impaciencia.

-Adelante -Se oyó desde el interior una amable voz que la invitaba a pasar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sala amplia y circular, envuelta en un constante ambiente tenue y acogedor. Las paredes estaban repletas de numerosas estanterías de madera(las cuales contenían toda clase de objetos, entre ellos un sombrero sucio y raído, una preciosa espada y libros de encantamientos) y cuadros de los antiguos directores del colegio que se movían dentro de sus marcos, y cercana al centro de la habitación, una mesita repleta de extraños cachivaches plateados que producían sonidos metalizados e incluso alguno de ellos echaba humo. Tras la puerta había una vara dorada, en la cual se hallaba posado con suma majestuosidad y elegancia, un hermoso ave fénix cuyas plumas escarlatas y doradas relucían con la luz de las velas.

Había un hombre de avanzada edad sentado en un enorme sillón, justo al fondo de la habitación, con las manos juntas mientras observaba con detenimiento una hoja de pergamino que se hallaba sobre su escritorio, iluminado por la titilante luz de los candelabros. Su barba, larga y plateada, aún pese al hecho de que estaba sentado, le llegaba hasta los pies; su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida, y sus gafas de media luna resaltaban el color azul de sus cansados ojos. Parecía fatigado y cansado.

-¡Albus!- Exclamó McGonagall- He venido en cuanto he podido… ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Tranquilízate Minerva…No hay nada de que preocuparse, toma asiento¿Te apetece te o café?- Preguntó el anciano. Con un golpe de su varita, Albus Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla para que la mujer tomara asiento, y con otro, una taza de café y otra de té.

-Café, por favor…-Contestó la mujer mientras se sentaba.

-Bien, bien…- Dijo agitando nuevamente su varita y haciendo desaparecer la taza de té- Como ya sabes, las circunstancias en las últimas semanas no han sido de lo más agradables y prósperas. El hecho de que Rufus Scrimgeour no deje de atosigarme para que le revele el contenido de la profecía, me hace pensar que tal vez pretenda recurrir a Harry para obtener de mí esa información. Sin embargo, mis sospechas apuntan a que…

-Un momento Albus¿me estás diciendo que tal vez el nuevo Ministro quiera obtener esa información para dársela al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- Preguntó alarmada Minerva McGonagall- Dios Santo….

-No, no, en absoluto Minerva, pero hemos de tener cuidado. La llegada de nuevos tiempos oscuros era más que inminente, y muchos magos y brujas no están preparados para esto….ni siquiera Harry.

McGonagall lanzó un suspiro de tristeza y amargura, pensando en el destino del pobre muchacho. Desde la más temprana edad, había experimentado unas pérdidas horribles, y, por si fuera poco, había quedado marcado de por vida, subyugado a un destino que el no había elegido, y que, simplemente se le había impuesto por la fuerza. La bruja se enjugó unas pequeñas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en su túnica.

-Sin embargo, no es para hablarte de eso para lo que te he mandado llamar, mi querida Minerva. Otro asunto requería tu presencia, uno de vital trascendencia para Hogwarts-Dijo calmadamente-...que, en estos tiempos tan oscuros se haya falta de fe…

-Albus, por favor-Lo interrumpió con brusquedad la bruja- Ve al grano.

El anciano mago esbozó una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Dijo en tono jovial, y acto seguido le entrego a la mujer el pergamino que había estado leyendo antes.

Minerva McGonagall lo tomó. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una especie de broma. Era un simple pergamino, sin nada que revelara la suma importancia que tenía para el colegio, simplemente estaba un poco rasgado por una de las esquinas y tenía escritos varios nombres en tinta purpúrea con la delicada y elegante caligrafía del director. Lo ojeó un par de veces más y le lanzó una mirada severa a Dumbledore, acto seguido, sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó con ella al pedazo de pergamino.

-¡Specialis revelio!-Dijo, esperando que aquella textura amarillenta revelara ese contenido tan especial del que Albus Dumbledore hablaba, pero no sucedió absolutamente nada. El director miraba divertido aquella escena y a su compañera como si esta no hubiera entendido sus palabras. McGonagall volvió a mirarlo a través de sus oscuros ojos inquisidores que reclamaban una explicación convincente-¿Qué significa esto, Albus?

-Esto, mi querida Minerva, puede que sea la última esperanza que tengamos-Aclaró el mago con serenidad.

La bruja seguía sin entender nada, y ante esto Dumbledore se lo aclaró.

-Son nombres…

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta-Espetó en tono cortante la mujer.

-Son los nombres de nuevos alumnos que ingresarán en Hogwarts este año, es como...una especie de intercambio…si, es así como creo que lo llaman los muggles-Explicó Dumbledore a la atónita McGonagall que aún no lograba dar crédito a lo que oía, y mucho menos asimilarlo.

La reacción de Minerva McGonagall fue exactamente la que él esperaba, pues su rostro pasó de forma casi inmediata de una expresión de descorcierto a otra que mostraba su más clara desaprobación al respecto.

-Albus...-Comenzó intentando mantener la calma, y concienciándose de que con el paso del tiempo la cordura del más celebre director de aquel mágico colegio no estaba fallando de forma repentina. Albus Dumblerore era reconocido por ser el mago más brillante que jamás había existido, y , por regla general, sus actos , aunque a veces no parecían correctos, siempre tenían una explicación razonablemente convincente, razón que esta esperaba recibir en breves momentos-¿El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, y tú sólo piensas en traer nuevos alumnos al castillo?

-No hay de qué preocuparse, te lo explicaré todo a su debido momento- Se incorporó pese al terrible esfuerzo que este le ocasionaba- Demostraremos así que Hogwarts sigue siendo un lugar seguro- Sus azules ojos centelleaban, como si esa no fuera la única y verdadera razón que movía al director a realizar semejante acto-Créeme, Minerva. Lo tengo todo controlado.

Minerva McGonagall miró al director y luego añadió.

-¿Crees que el Ministerio lo aprobará?-Preguntó, ante lo cual, el director entrelazó sus manos y la miró a través de sus gafas con cristal de media luna, que le daban un aspecto más respetable y elegante.

-Mi querida profesora McGonagall, lo que opine el Ministerio no influirá en mi decisión, de sobra sabes que jamás lo ha hecho.

La bruja se resignó, dando por hecho que era una causa perdida, y volvió a leer nuevamente el papel que sostenía en sus manos y que ya ningún misterio tenía para ella. De pronto esta dio un respingo.

-¿Viatka?-Leyó-¿Viatka Warsow?-Y luego miró a Dumbledore-¿Pero esta no es la misma Viatka que….?

El director asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Pero Albus¡Esto es imposible¡Es una locura¡Es…!

-Tranquilízate Minerva, te lo explicaré ahora mismo…


	2. estimado Señor Harker

**2-Estimado Señor Harker**

La noche había caido sobre EverGreen-Gardens como un delicado y brillante manto de raso, inundado por pequeños y lejanos puntos de luz que realzaban más su belleza; un sepulcral y monótono silencio se había apoderado de todo el barrio, ahogando los lejanos cantos de los grillos que parecían haber callado .Todos dormían seguros, nadie había despierto allí, pues todos permanecían ajenos a la extraña luz rojiza que la luna llena emitía dando un aspecto más mágico a aquella noche de verano, la cual sólo era conocida en todo su explendor por una única persona...

Viatka se hallaba tendida en el tejado de su casa, mirando fijamente el firmamento estrellado, meditando, como siempre al ocaso.

_"La eternidad parece buena, hasta que descubres que has de sufrir la soledad como única compañera en tus propias carnes..."_

Solía hacer aquello muy amenudo.Por alguna extraña razón, la noche la hacía sentirse más segura y protegida, aunque eso era algo que ella no necesitaba.

A pesar de que constantemente lo negara, le maravillaba contemplar la inmensidad del universo desde su pequeño observatorio particular.

La joven se incorporó.Viatka no era una chica de 16 años normal.Ella lo sabía.Su rostro afilado y pálido se hallaba ilumindo por el tenue reflejo de la luna, mientras que sus ojos almendrados de color verde agua se perdían en el incierto horizonte, que se extendía más allá de donde su vista alcanzaba , y en su diminuta boca se dibujaba una mueca de eterna resignación a la vez que suspiraba hondo.La suave brisa nocturna acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos que caían como una negra cortina sobre su espalda.Su apariencia mostraba a una chica delgada y frágil, pero, tras sus delicados rasgos se ocultaba la persona que realmente era: una criatura cruel, fría y astuta.En cierto modo, jamás había demostrado el más mínimo afecto por nadie.Era un ser huraño y hosco, que odiaba el trato con las personas y una fiel amante de la soledad y la noche.Todos lo sabían, pero no había nada que hacer pues los que la rodeaban habían desarrollado un cierto temor hacía ella, ya que en sus inquisidores ojos había algo que incitaba a la desconfianza y el miedo.

Viatka volvió a tenderse sobre las frías tejas y cerró los ojos, su mente comenzó a navegar por un mundo de ideas que sólo le concernía a ella, en las cuales, podía evadirse de ese mundo hostil en el que se hallaba encerrada y prisionera, y del que deseaba escapar con toda su alma...bueno, si esque acaso tenía alma, por supuesto.De pronto, un fuerte ruido la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos de fuga.Se incorporó y miró hacia la casa de al lado, en la puerta de la cual había un par de chicos y una moto.Agudizó la vista y el oido para cercionarse de lo que ocurría.

-Eres una nenaza-Sentenció uno de los muchachos.Se trataba de Jeremiah Murray (el cual odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, y sólo permitía que lo llamaran Jota o bien por su apellido) un gamberro amigo de su vecino Jack- No tienes nada de aguante.

El otro chico resultó ser, obviamente Jack, el cual, según alcanzaba a ver Viatka, no parecía tener muy buen aspecto, puesto que se tambaleaba un poco.

-Si salgo con vosotros no vuelvo a beber más-Dijo entre hipidos-¿Se puede saber qué demonios me habeís hechado en la bebida?

-¡Nada!-Exclamó Murray fingiendo indignación.

-Murray-Comenzó a decir Jack intentando mantener el equilibrio-Os he dicho mil veces que...-De pronto, el chico cayó de formas repentina al suelo.

-¡Tio!-Gritó su amigo-Mierda-murmuró-lo hemos matado...

Jack volvió a ponerse de pie.

-No pasa nada...-Dijo-Estoy bien.

Murray lanzó un bufido y lo miró de forma despectiva e incrédula.Jack, aún ebrio se percató de ello e hizo una mueca.

-Eres una nenaza, no te has querido volver sólo porque dices haber cogido un pedo tremendo, más bien pienso que te has cabreado y te has querido venir porque Nash te robó el ligue.Eres un resentido.De todas formas...la culpa es tuya, te pusiste a beber como un loco...

-¡Yo no soy ningún resentido!-Protestó Jack indignado-Además-Añadió-Esa chica no era nada del otro mundo, y yo supero a ese estúpido de Nash en lo que me dá la gana, porque...-El muchacho no pudo continuar, pues se llevó la mano a la cabeza, luego a la boca, y después vomitó.

-¡Eres un guarro!

-Creo que no me encuentro muy bien-Dijo Jack.Parecía mareado y tenía la cara de color verdoso.

-Oye, escuchame, yo me vuelvo a la fiesta.Llámame mañana-Dijo montandose en su moto y arrancándola, y luego añadió en voz baja-Si consigues sobrevivir.

-Vale,adios-Dijo el chico encerrándose en su casa.

La joven observaba de forma aburrida las rutinas de su vecino, que se repetían constantemente todos los fines de semana y festivos del año.De pronto, otra cosa desvió su mirada de la puerta de los Harker hacia el cielo.Una rapaz sobrevolaba la casa de estos con su presa entre las garras, cuando, sin previo aviso, fue abducida por la chimenea de estos.

La chica rió de forma cruel.

"Pobre animal" pensó "en fín, nadie dijo nunca que la vida fuera justa"

Viatka apartó la vista de la casa de sus vecinos y volvió a tenderse sobre las tejas para sumerjirse de nuevo en la bóveda celeste.Pero no duró mucho rato, pues sus sentidos se percataron de una presencia ajena a la suya que la observaba desde una distancia considerable.La chica intentó no darle importancia , pero de alguna manera aquello al incomodaba...¿la incomodaba?...sí, aunque no era muy normal en ella.Lentamente, la presencia se aproximaba a ella.Viatka notaba la respiración a escasos metros de ella.Preparándose para lo peor, abrió los ojos y...

¡No podía ser!, simplemente era una lechuza similar a la que había visto antes pero con un plumaje un poco más oscuro, la cual la miraba a través de sus ojos pardos.

La joven frunció el entrecejo con expresión de incredulidad.

-Fuera estúpido bicho.

La lechuza no se movió un sólo centímetro de su posición, mientras seguía con la vista puesta en ella,como si estuviera esperando algo.Viatka poseía una paciencia muy escasa, había perdido la poca que le quedaba el curso anterior, y sentía como si aquel animal la estuviera desafiando.

-Vamos,¡Largate!

Viatka agitó su mano para asustar a lalechuza, pero esta seguía sin inmutarse, cosa que la irritó enormemente.La chica meditó un momento y resopló, esa lucha contra el animal no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era completamente absurda.

-Está bien-Dijo ella- Tú ganas, ahora déjame descansar.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando olvidarse la de presencia del ave, cuando notó que esta se acercó un poco.Viatka se incorporó rapidamente, pero la rapaz levantó el vuelo de forma repentina.Justo en el lugar donde había estado posada, había un sobre amarillento.La chica lo miró con recelo durante cinco minutos antes de atreverse a tomarlo.Estaba echo con pergamino grueso y amarillento, y la dirección mostraba una caligrafía impecable de letras estilizadas y perfectas.

_Señorita V. Warsow_

_El Tejado_

_Calle Twilights Roses 56, EverGreen-Gardens_

_Salem, Irlanda_

Viatka reconoció inmediatamente aquella particular forma de escribir la dirección, y al darle la vuelta a la carta encontró lo que esperaba: un sello de lacre con un escudo de armas bastante peculiar en el cual una enorme letra H estaba rodeada por un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente.

La joven esbozó una mueca de ironía y arrojó el sobre a un lado, sin ni siquiera reparar en su interior, no obstante, no era ajena a su contenido, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente a las 5 de la tarde. Al principio lo veía todo borroso, pero se sobresaltó al oir el grito histérico de su madre.

-Mi cabeza-Dijo- Me da vueltas...

-Lo veo lógico-Dijo la voz de su hermana Angie entre risitas mientras sostenía una cámara de video.

-¿Qué?¡Deja de grabarme!-Exclamó el muchacho al ver que estaba tendido en el suelo de su habitación en ropa interior y utilizaba unas revistas de almohada.

-¿Sabes?-Comenzó a decir su hermana con malicia-Esto compensará aquellas páginas de mi diario que publicaste en internet.

-Pero eso fue por una buena causa-Protestó Jack intentando taparse en vano.

-Y esto también-Repuso Angie, orgullosa.

Jack se incorporó a duras penas, intentando mantenerse en pie a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¡No te atreverás!-La amenazó.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Rió su hermana.

El muchacho se abalanzó tras esta, corriendo por los pasillos de la planta alta de su casa y justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparla, su madre volvió a gritar nuevamente, haciendo que su atención se desviara y que Angie pudiera ponerse a salvo en su habitación.

-¡JACK VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!-Exclamó la voz de su madre desde la escalera.

-Pe...pero Angie ha...-Se quejó el muchacho.

-¡YA!

Jack se dirigió a su cuarto, y tras ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta bajó a la planta baja.Su madre estaba en el cuarto de baño, acurrucada en una esquina mientras sostenía una escoba con la mano, con la que señalaba al respiradero.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el chico.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el respiradero, del cual salía lo que parecía...¿Una pata de gallina? Y varias plumas grises bastante erizadas.El chico arqueó una ceja.

-¡ES UNA RATA!-Chilló su madre-¡Sácala de ahí!

-Pe..pero yo estoy cansado...que lo haga otro.

-Te aguantas...corre, haz lo que te he dicho-Espetó su madre.

Jack fue al garage a buscar un destornillador que le viniera bien para sacar lo que fuera que fuese que estubiera atrapado allí, mientras su madre ponía en alerta a los demás miembros de la casa que se hallaban allí en ese momento :Angie, el jardinero, la asistenta...

Con poca dificultad, el muchacho abrió el respiradero, y sin previo aviso, de el cayó lo que parecía una bola de plumas desaliñadas.Era una lechuza.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Preguntó mientras lo cogía por una de las alas.El pobre animal estaba completamente tieso-¡Mamá!¡Es un búho!¡y está muerto porque no se mueve!

En ese preciso instante, de una de las garras del animal resbaló una carta, que cayó al suelo al instante.Jack la miró interesado, soltó el ave en el lavabo y se agachó para cogerla.

_Señor J. Harker jr_

_Habitación mediana_

_Twilights Roses 54, EverGreen-Gardens_

_Salem, Irlanda_

Era para él, no había ninguna duda.Jack rompió el sobre sin ningún tipo de miramientos y leyó uno de los pergaminos que contenía.

-"_Estimado Señor Harker: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que ha sido admitido en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..."-_Leyó mientras ponía una aguda voz nasal -Mmmm...¿Qué demonios es esto?


	3. Extraños Sueños

Para Marina, que siempre ha estado ahí, y es en quien me he inspirado para escribir este capítulo.

P.D. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

P.D. 2: He introducido cambios de última hora, concretamente en la descripción de la chica, porque si no no tenía ningún sentido.

**3-Extraños Sueños**

_El muchacho de cabello oscuro caminaba con paso lento y calmado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, aquella cálida noche de principios de verano._

_Se mostraba impasible mientras recorría las entrañas del castillo con la oscuridad como única aliada. Eran tiempos peligrosos, y se decía que el colegio iba a cerrar a causa del asesinato de una joven e inocente hija de muggles; por lo tanto, las medidas de seguridad que prohibían a los alumnos la salida de sus respectivas salas comunes se habían reforzado. Pero el chico había burlado toda la seguridad impuesta, y, en esos momentos deambulaba por el castillo en busca de algo. Pasó al lado de la estatua de un anciano mago ataviado con una larga capa, que blandía su dedo índice de forma amenazante. El muchacho lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa irónica ☺ antes de pasar de largo._

_No parecía inquietarle la idea de que un monstruo recorriera el colegio y en ese mismo instante se pudiera ver amenazado por él._

_Se adentró en un oscuro corredor cuyo final permanecía oculto tras las sombras._

_-¡Lumos!-murmuró, y la punta de su varita mágica, la cual acababa de sacar de un bolsillo de su túnica, se iluminó._

_Tras recorrer el tenebroso pasillo, llegó a una habitación circular en cuyas paredes, a pesar de la falta de luz, se podían apreciar innumerables estanterías, repletas de trofeos._

_Y allí estaba, iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana, se alzaba en el centro de la sala de trofeos una brillante tiara plateada,debajo de esta, se hallaba una placa que decía: Perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Con expresión ansiosa, el joven levantó una mano e hizo ademán de alcanzarla. Un brillo de triunfo se dibujó en sus fríos y crueles ojos grises. Cuando, a escasos centímetros de esta, oyó una respiración tras él. El chico bajó la mano rápidamente._

_-Así que has sido tú quien ha abierto la cámara de los secretos-Dijo una voz._

_El muchacho se giró lentamente. Semioculta tras las sombras, se dibujaba una silueta femenina, a escasos metros de él._

_Este arqueó una ceja, en señal de desconcierto, y no atinó a descubrir de quién se trataba._

_La muchacha dio un paso adelante, y la tenue luz de un claro de luna perfiló una cortina de cabello negro azabache que caía tras su espalda, y un ovalado rostro pálido en el cual destacaban unos intensos labios rojos y unos brillantes ojos de color verde agua que denotaban misterio.Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Slytherin._

_-Vaya, vaya-Dijo el muchacho en tono meloso, aunque no podía ocultar su sorpresa-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?_

_La chica sonrió, y se aproximó con paso lento pero firme a su compañero._

_-Y dime...-Preguntó el chico-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con la Cámara de los secretos?_

_Ella resopló fingiendo indignación que no sentía; en realidad aquello le resultaba bastante divertido._

_-¿Quién iba a ser si no...salvo el heredero de Slytherin?-Contestó con insolencia._

_-Mi querida Yelena...-Comenzó el chico bastante tranquilo-esas son palabras mayores.El heredero ha sido expulsado.Yo tan sólo soy una víctima más..._

_La joven llamada Yelena forjó en su rostro una sonrisa irónica, como si alguna de las palabras en boca de su interlocutor le resultara chistosa._

_-Tommy...Tommy...Tommy...-Dijo la chica con parsimonia-Sabes tan bien como yo que afirmar que eres una víctima es una calumnia tan grande como el mero hecho de pensar que ese zoquete de Rubeus Hagrid es el heredero de Slytherin...-Repuso-Eso es imposible.Yo diría que hay que ser un completo idiota para tragarse esa patraña._

_Tom miró a Yelena de forma lúcida, esbozando una sonrisa malévola._

_-Eres una chica brillante-Dijo el muchacho-Sabía que eras lista, pero, he de admitir que tu astucia y tu determinación me han dejado impresionado-Tom hizo una breve pausa durante la cual se arrascó la barbilla de forma dubitativa-Pero, para tu información-añadió, con cierto tono de satisfacción-todo el colegio se lo ha creido y Hagrid ha sido expulsado.Nadie sospecha del alumno modelo y prefecto de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle..._

_-Te equivocas-Lo cortó Yelena-Dumbledore sospecha de ti.Me atrevería a decir que lo hace desde que pusiste un pie en esta dichosa escuela, demás está decir que duda de tu "fiabilidad e integridad" desde que comenzaron los ataques._

_El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció, dibujandose en su cara una expresión cruel y terrorífica, nada que ver con el atractivo e inteligente alumno por el que todas las chicas suspiraban, los chicos admiraban y los profesores estaban orgullosos. Volteó, dándole la espalda a su compañera y apretó los puños._

_-Ese maldito Dumbledore...-murmuró entre dientes._

_Se giró nuevamente y se topó cara a cara con la chica, iluminada por la luz lunar._

_-Ese estúpido entrometido...-Comenzó a decir, pero su rostro ya no mostraba ese tono sombrío, sino que esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha y arrogante-Seré el mago más poderoso que jamás haya existido, no veo por qué he de tener miedo de un simple profesor de Transformaciones._

_La joven resopló.Tom pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.Acercó su mano derecha al cabello de su compañera y comenzó a acariciar su melena, la cual resbalaba en sus dedos.Yelena le dirigió una mirada vacía, mientras el sonreía._

_-No me vendría mal gente como tú algún día...-Dijo el muchacho empleando el tono que usaba para camelar a sus profesores-y dime...¿Querrías unirte a mi?, estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento tú y yo lograríamos grandes cosas..._

_Yelena se apartó de golpe._

_-No habrá nunca un tú y yo-Dijo con tranquilidad-¿Unirme yo a tí?debes de estar loco.Te recuerdo que no le debo lealtad a nadie, salvo a mí misma-Espetó la chica-Y mucho menos haré trapicheos de ese tipo con gente como tú...Sabes de sobra que considero a los brujos seres inferiores._

_Aquel comentario, en vez de enfadarlo, pareció divertirlo._

_-Yelena, Yelena...Míranos.Ambos somos tan distintos y tan iguales a la vez...Ninguno encaja en ningún sitio-Mientras Tom decía esto, Yelena dejó escapar una tosecilla en la que pudo oírse claramente un "habla por tí" en tono despectivo-Yo soy un sangre mestiza , y tú una..._

_Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, la joven tapó a su compañero la boca, para evitar así que pudiera continuar hablando.Sus ojos echaban chispas de la furia._

_-¡Cállate!-Espetó la muchacha-Las paredes tienen oídos.Has estado a punto de llevar al traste el trabajo de dos años.Espero por tu propio bien, joven Riddle, que no se te escape, o yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día nunca más._

_-No te alarmes-La intentó tranquilizar Tom-No era mi intención enojarte._

_-Pues lo has conseguido.Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y parece que tú quieres acabar con ella.Eres demasiado temerario, parece que no sabes con quien estás tratando.En mi opinión, tientas demasiado a la suerte._

_Sin embargo las palabras de esta no parecían tener ningún efecto sobre él, el cual se hallaba en ese momento cruzado de brazos, mirándola con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos grises.Yelena agachó la cabeza de pronto, como si algo la preocupara, cosa que por supuesto no era así._

_-Bien...yo-Dijo de pronto-Sólo he venido a despedirme-Aquello era absurdo, pues a ella no se le daban bien este tipo de sensiblerías.No sabía por qué se tomaba tantas molestias con un simple brujo adolescente que se creía el rey del mundo._

_-¿Acaso te marchas?-Inquirió el chico con un deje de sorpresa en su voz._

_Yelena asintió suavemente._

_-Vaya-Comentó Tom-Eso sí que no lo esperaba...¿Y a qué se debe esta partida tan repentina?-Preguntó interesado._

_Yelena le dió la espalda, y caminó despacio hacia el enorme ventanal que se alzaba al otro lado de la Sala de Trofeos. Miró a través de él con expresión misteriosa, mientras apretaba fuertemente algo contra su pecho, de lo que Tom sólo alcanzó a ver una pequeña cadena plateada que sobresalía de su cerrado puño.La luz serena se reflejaba en sus claros ojos mientras ella suspiraba.Se dió la vuelta y su mirada se cruzó con la de Tom, cuya expresión interrogante reclamaba una respuesta._

_-Simplemente,-explicó la chica mientras abría los cristales del enorme ventanal, dejándo que un poco de brisa veraniega entrara en la habitación-Ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí.Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender._

_-Entiendo-Contestó él, y luego, viendo que la joven se disponía a salir por el ventanal, añadió-Simplemente espero que algún día volvamos a vernos._

_Yelena rió, y se acercó hasta el chico, dejando su tarea por un momento.Aproximándose a su oreja, susurró en tono místico:_

_-La eternidad, mi querido Tom,es algo que se escapa de tu alcance._

_-Eso ya lo veremos-Dijo él._

_La muchacha se apartó.En su rostro sereno se dibujó una mueca de infinita maldad, y tras reír de forma estridente, desapareció tras una enorme cortina de humo rojo, que se esfumó por la ventana, dejándo a Tom Riddle sólo en la Sala de Trofeos..._

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritó Harry levantándose sobresaltado.Un repentino dolor de la cicatriz lo había hecho despertarse en medio de la noche, envuelto en un sudor frío y pegajoso, con los pelos de la nuca erizados y una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz instintivamente.Aquella punzante sensación había desaparecido tal y como había llegado:de forma momentánea y fugaz, casi ni lo había notado.

Miró a su alrrededor intentando ubicarse, lo cual resultaba algo difícil pues apenas había luz en la habitación.En una pared de forma desigual, alcanzó a distinguir a duras penas un póster en el cual dormitaban una serie de personas, y ponía con unas enormes letras anaranjadas que parecían relucir "Chudley Channons"(los jugadores del póster despertaron y empezaron ha hacerle señas en señal de descontento por haberlos molestado).Luego oyó los ronquidos de su amigo Ron, el cual se hallaba tendido en la cama de al lado, con la cabeza y las piernas sobresaliendo a ambos lados de esta.

-No-Decía este-No podeis obligarme a que me tome esa poción de huevos de araña¡Jamás!

Harry se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca.Aún era temprano(marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada).Se tapó con la manta e intentó volver a dormirse, "después de todo" pensó, "mañana será otro día"...


	4. El misterioso desconocido

P.D. este capítulo es el más largo con diferencia.A lo mejor se repiten con bastante frecuencia algunas ideas y se hace un poco aburrido o pobre, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la trama.

P.D.2 Hay algunos pequeños errores con respecto al Píncipe Mestizo, como por ejemplo que Harry duerma en el cuarto de Ron en vez de en el de los gemelos, y que a la vez, estos aún estén en la madriguera.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4-El misterioso desconocido**

Los rayos del sol fueron los que despertaron aquella mañana a Harry, pues se filtraban de forma descarada a través de las ventanas de la habitación de Ron. No es que fueran extremadamente cálidos (como el año anterior), pero sí lo suficiente, pues por primera vez en varias semanas la niebla parecía haberse disipado…parecía, claro.

El chico abrió los ojos mientras fruncía el entrecejo, pues la luz matutina incidía directamente en su cara, molestándolo notablemente. Harry se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba a tientas sus gafas en la mesita que había al lado. Una vez que las encontró, miró a su alrededor: el cuarto de Ron estaba bastante desaliñado, estaba claro que el orden no era el punto fuerte de su amigo, pues, la cama estaba completamente desecha, había varios calcetines sobre la cabecera de esta y restos de la comida de Pigwidgeon esparcidas por el suelo.

Obviamente Ron ya habría bajado a desayunar, dejándolo dormido, pues no había rastro de él.

Harry bajó de la cama y pisó sin querer una rana de chocolate en su envoltorio que había en el piso, la noche anterior se habían pasado varias horas comiendo estas golosinas, seguramente ese había sido el motivo por el cual había tenido pesadillas…Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que había en su frente (fruto de la maldición a la que había sobrevivido cuando apenas contaba con un año).No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había soñado, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido bueno.

Un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana lo hizo abandonar su fallido intento de recordad la pesadilla que lo había atormentado aquella noche. Hedwig estaba en el alfeizar, esperando que alguien le abriera para poder entrar. El muchacho permitió que su lechuza entrara, la cual voló de forma majestuosa por toda la habitación hasta que se posó sobre su hombro. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata. Harry la desató y la desdobló, y en el amarillento pergamino pudo distinguir la irregular caligrafía de Hagrid:

_Querido Harry, espero que estés bien._

_Ya falta poco para el comienzo del curso y estoy deseando de veros a ti, a Ron y a Hermione. Últimamente Grawp se porta mejor ¡e incluso ha aprendido a usar cubiertos para comer!_

_Te agradezco mucho que hayas permitido que WitherWings (Buckbeak) se quede conmigo, lo echaba muchísimo de menos, y creo que el también se alegra de verme._

_Espero vuestro regreso. Anímate, no estás solo._

_Hagrid._

_P.D. Casi lo olvido, mi paquete está abajo._

El chico leyó un par de veces la carta. No había entendido eso de "Mi paquete está abajo", intentó de descifrar una vez más la extraña letra de su amigo semi-gigante, pero no hubo manera, así que desistió. En su hombro, su lechuza ululaba, y le dio varios picotazos afectuosos en la mejilla.

Harry salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros de la familia Weasley: de todos y cada uno, los cuales le sonreían desde sus retratos con expresión alegre y bonachona, mientras agitaban sus manos hacia él en modo de saludo. Había fotos de todos: El Señor y la Señora Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy (aunque los gemelos habían intentado hechizar los retratos de este último, pero su madre los había pillado a tiempo y posteriormente regañado), los gemelos Weasley Fred y George, su mejor amigo Ron Weasley y la hermana de este, la pequeña Ginny, que, por supuesto ya no era tan pequeña. Ginny se mostraba radiante en todas las fotos, Harry notó el cambio de la hermana de Ron, pues se había convertido en una chica extremadamente guapa. Por supuesto, Harry también notó que en los cuadros aún faltaba el nuevo miembro de la familia: Fleur Delacour, la prometida de Bill, el mayor. El chico sonrió para sus adentros pensando en el resquemor que Molly Weasley le tenía a su futura nuera, por el hecho de que iba a casarse con su hijo.

Los Weasley eran lo más parecido a una familia que había conocido. Todos siempre se habían portado bien con él, y cada día agradecía más haber conocido aquel uno de Septiembre a Ron en el andén 9 y tres cuartos, pero sin embargo había algo que le faltaba a parte de su familia original: su padrino, Sirius Black, arrebatado de su lado prácticamente cuando se habían reencontrado. La vida lo estaba tratando de forma injusta y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por si fuera poco, había sido destinado por una profecía a combatir contra el mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos, un destino que, por supuesto no había elegido, y que le había privado de todo lo que más le importaba; tan sólo porque Lord Voldemort lo había elegido a él como rival…Harry negó con la cabeza, auto lamentarse de sí mismo era algo inútil.

Se percató de que todo estaba muy silencioso, lo cual era extraño en La Madriguera (hogar de los Weasley), pues a esas horas de la mañana, Fred y George ya debería estar haciendo de las suyas y la señora Weasley les estaría gritando, como de costumbre.

Harry se extrañó ¿y si...?…No, no podía ser, si los mortífagos hubieran entrado allí el señor Weasley habría lanzado una alarma, pero… ¿y si los habían atrapado a todos?

Temiéndose lo peor, el chico sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo de sus tejanos, blandiéndola a la altura de sus ojos verdes, preparado para atacar si era necesario. Continuó bajando las escaleras, mientras recordaba todos los ataques y contra maldiciones que había aprendido, pero esta vez de forma más sigilosa, lo cual era una tontería, pues seguramente ya lo habrían oído .Se lamentó de no haberse dado cuenta de aquel silencio antes, de haberlo pasado por alto teniendo en cuenta aquellos oscuros tiempos, pero no servía de nada.

Se preparó, la puerta de la cocina hacía esquina, y creyó oír unos murmullos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero él iba a continuar, iba a proteger a la familia de pelirrojos como ellos lo habían protegido a él. Harry dobló la esquina y entró en la cocina, para ser de día todo estaba muy oscuro, las persianas estaban echadas. Aún sabiendo que era una imprudencia y una estupidez murmuró:

-Lumos-Y la punta de su varita se iluminó, mostrándole una escena que jamás en su vida había visto.

-¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!-Gritaron todos a la vez, y Harry se sobresaltó.

Todos estaban allí, todos los Weasley, por supuesto, (incluidas Hermione y Fleur) los cuales llevaban puestos unos ridículos sombreros que cambiaban de color, y cuya punta emitía pequeños destellos dorados, creación, por supuesto, de los gemelos. El muchacho enmudeció, aquello no lo esperaba, sin duda. Tanto la Señora Weasley, como Fleur llevaban ambas una tarta en las manos, a cual más grande. La de la primera era de chocolate con nueces, y la de la segunda parecía ser de Vainilla y nata.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!-Dijeron al unísono.

-Yo…yo…-Intentó decir el chico, aunque su boca no lograba articular palabra alguna.

Hermione y Ginny corrieron hacia él, y lo besaron en ambos lados de la cara, mientras ponían en sus manos un enorme y pesado regalo envuelto con papel dorado. Aun así, seguía perplejo.

-Ábrelo-Dijeron sonrientes las chicas.

Harry les hizo caso, aunque todavía estaba un poco aturdido y seguía con la varita en alto. Tras romper el envoltorio vio que era lo que parecía una maleta de cuero marrón, en la que ponía "Equipo de Quidditch para el mago aficionado".Harry abrió el maletín, y efectivamente dentro de él habían una Quaffle, dos bludgers, una pequeña Snitch y dos bates.

-Ahora podremos practicar-Repuso Ginny alegremente.

-Espero que te haya gustado Harry-Contestó Hermione.

Con suma torpeza, el muchacho emitió lo más parecido a un balbuceo incomprensible, ante el cual las chicas rieron.

Un par de altas figuras aparecieron tras el, sujetándolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué tal Harry?-Dijeron Fred y George-Como sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños-Continuó Fred-Habíamos pensado-Prosiguió George-hacerte un buen regalo-Culminaron ambos-Por eso aquí te traemos la gama más variada de nuestros productos, exclusivamente para ti.

Con un ágil movimiento de sus varitas, los gemelos hicieron aparecer ante él los varios objetos llamativos que formaban parte de los Sortilegios Weasley. Había todo tipo de creaciones de Fred y George: Orejas extensibles, pastillas vomitivas, turrón sangranarices, pociones envejecedoras, etc.… (La señora Weasley miraba con desaprobación este regalo y a sus hijos).

-íbamos a incluir un filtro amoroso en el lote-Repuso George.

-Pero creemos que no te hará falta-Terminó Fred con una sonrisa picarona, ante lo cual Harry se sonrojó.

El chico permaneció inmóvil un momento, intentando analizar la situación, pues aún no la había asimilado bien del todo. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que aquellos días en La Madriguera habían sido tan maravillosos que se había olvidado por completo de su propio cumpleaños. Ante él, los Weasley se mostraban sonrientes y felices, como si aquello de celebrar una fiesta de ese tipo fuera de lo más normal; lo cual para ellos es probable que lo fuera, pero para él no. Harry Potter jamás había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños en su vida, sus tíos lo habían dispuesto así, y ahora, por enésima vez parecía no sólo que aquella extravagante familia no se había olvidado de él, sino que habían decidido celebrar sus dieciséis años por todo lo alto. A pesar de la sorpresa, el muchacho tenía una expresión triste en el rostro, la cual los preocupó.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Harry?-preguntó el Señor Weasley.

-Yo…veréis-Comenzó Harry-Jamás….jamás nadie había…-Ante lo cual todos sonrieron felices, entendiendo lo que el muchacho quería decir.

-No te preocupes-Dijo la señora Weasley de forma cariñosa mientras se acercaba e él y lo abrazaba-Somos tu familia ¿recuerdas?

El señor Weasley le dio una palmada en el hombro jovialmente y después lo felicitó, al igual que Bill y Charlie, los cuales le regalaron un extraño collar de África y un colmillo de dragón (concretamente de colacuerno húngaro). Luego, Molly Weasley y Fleur lo obligaron a sentarse en la mesa y ambas compitieron para ver cual de las dos tartas era la preferida de Harry, el chico tuvo que comérselas enteras para complacer a ambas, lo cual fue un error, como se percató varias horas después cuando esto le produjo un horrible dolor de estómago.

Ron permanecía en una esquina, observando la escena cabizbajo. Cuando Harry acabó de comer el último trozo que le quedaba del pastel de Fleur, el pelirrojo se acercó a él lentamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry-Dijo.

Harry lo contempló sonriente, mientras se limpiaba los restos de tarta de la cara.

-Gracias Ron-Dijo Harry alegremente.

Inmediatamente, su amigo puso sobre sus manos lo que parecía un viejo libro de cuero sucio y raído.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, tanteando la posibilidad de si debía preguntar a Ron qué era aquello o no. Optó por no decir nada, y se limitó a abrir la primera página cuando su amigo dijo:

-Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar-Contestó Ron-Ya sabes...no tengo mucho dinero...

-No te preocupes-Dijo Harry.

Desplegó la portada de aquel viejo libro y observó las fotos en movimiento que había en la primera página: eran ellos tres, Ron, Hermione y él, pero no era una foto reciente, pues en sus ojos relucía el brillo de la inocencia de sus once años. La primera foto que se hicieron, en el andén de Hogsmeade antes de regresar a casa. La segunda página contenía fotos de su segundo año en la mágica escuela. Harry recordó con risas el vuelo en el Ford Anglia cuando perdieron el tren, lo cual casi les acarrea una expulsión.

Sin duda alguna, ningún grupo de amigos había vivido tantas aventuras como ellos tres juntos. Desde sus comienzos en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione lo habían ayudado mucho, viviendo así numerosas aventuras: juntos, evitaron que se robara la piedra filosofal, descubrieron la entrada a la cámara de los secretos, ayudaron a rescatar a Buckbeak el hipogrifo junto con su padrino Sirius, crearon una sociedad de defensa secreta y lograron echar del castillo a la horrible profesora Umbridge. Sus amigos lo eran todo para él.

Harry los abrazó a ambos.

-Ron-Dijo con calma-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en todo el día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La velada transcurrió de lo más normal, aunque, pensó Harry, la relación entre la Señora Weasley y Ginny con Fleur Delacour se podría mejorar.

El chico permaneció sentado en el sofá del salón junto con Hermione, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny, mientras acababa de ver el álbum que su mejor amigo le había regalado, mientras la señora Weasley competía en la cocina con Fleur, por hacer el almuerzo; el señor Weasley se encerraba en su despecho, y Bill volvía al trabajo.

-¡Mira aquí estoy yo!-Señaló Ginny contenta.

De pronto, un extraño silbido retumbó por toda la planta baja, haciendo que todos se giraran en dirección a la fuente de aquel estrafalario ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó el Harry extrañado, diciendo lo que pensaban Hermione y Ron, los cuales tenían en su rostro una expresión de aturdimiento.

-Casi lo olvidaba-Dijo Molly Weasley, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza-Esta mañana llegó un paquete para ti, Harry- desapareció tras una puerta, y , al cabo de unos segundos volvió a entrar en el salón cargada con un enorme regalo envuelto en un papel marrón y arrugado-Es de Hagrid.

Harry recordó entonces la carta de su amigo semi-gigante, aquella frase de " Casi lo olvido, mi paquete está abajo".Seguramente sería una tarta de cumpleaños, ante lo cual se alegró de no tener que comérsela, pues aparte de que estaba completamente lleno a causa de los pasteles de la madre de Ron y su futura nuera (la primera, desde su llegada a la madriguera, se había quejado de su delgadez y su aspecto enfermizo), conocía de sobra las artes culinarias de Hagrid. Pero lo que aún no acababa de entender era aquel extraño silbido. La Señora Weasley puso el paquete en sus manos y este se agitó fuertemente.

El chico se llevó un fuerte susto, y miró hacia la madre de su amigo buscando una respuesta.

-No te preocupes-Respondió esta con cierto tono de amargura-No contiene nada peligroso. Dumbledore lo comprobó personalmente-Y se dirigió a la cocina, pues no se fiaba de dejar a Fleur Delacour sola en ella.

Harry se extrañó al oír el tono de la Señora Weasley, y suspiró resignado, se dispuso a abrir el paquete, mientras este se seguía moviendo, ante la miradas curiosas de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos. Lo que fuera que contenía, no tenía pinta de ser nada bueno, y una extraña punzada hizo que el muchacho deseara con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de alguno de los insípidos pastelitos que en más de una ocasión, el guardabosques le había hecho, y que él había fingido tantas veces comer para no disgustarlo, a sabiendas de que podrían romperle un diente.

El bulto siguió moviéndose, incluso cuando Harry le quitó su envoltura, descubriendo una especie de masa gris y fea, de forma ovalada. Menos mal, pensó, sólo se trata de un...En realidad, no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, pero rezaba para que fuera algo que, según Hagrid, se pudiera comer.

-Vaya...-Comenzó a decir Ron poniendo cara de asombro y fingiendo emoción-¿Qué es?

-No tengo ni idea-Respondió Harry, mirando el regalo de Hagrid, el cual sujetaba con una mezcla de asco y temor.

Hermione bufó y puso los brazos en jarra, como si aquello fuera evidente, ante lo cual, sus amigos la miraron extrañados, como muestra de su ignorancia hacia aquel extraño objeto.

-Está bastante claro,¿no?-Repuso indignada-No sé como Hagrid se ha atrevido, es muy peligroso...

-¡Ve al grano de una vez!-Dijo Ron.

Hermione parecía enfadada. Mirando con desprecio el presente, se dispuso a continuar, para hacerles ver a sus amigos el peligro que tenían ante sus ojos.

-Es un...

-¡Vaya!-La cortó Charlie, entrando en el salón -Hacía tiempo que no veía uno de estos.

-¿Un qué?-Preguntaron Harry y Ron intrigados.

-Es un huevo de Hocicuerno enano ruso.

-¿Qué que?-Gritaron al unísono los amigos, mientras Hermione resoplaba indignada.

Charlie hizo ademán a los chicos para que se tranquilizaran. Parecía bastante feliz, sabiendo que había un huevo de dragón en su casa, aunque claro, eso era algo a lo que Charlie Weasley estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Bah, no os preocupéis. Es un dragón inofensivo-Dijo el hermano de Ron, con aspecto radiante de poder ver el huevo-Allí en Rusia lo utilizan en sustitución de las lechuzas, además...no crece más de sesenta centímetros.

-Yo ya tuve bastante con Norberto-Murmuró Ron entre dientes.

-Vamos Ron, no seas quejica. Este es un dragón completamente doméstico.

-Seguro que es ilegal-Repuso Hermione.

Harry asintió, recordando lo que había dicho Ron. Hagrid había ganado a Norberto, un Ridgeback noruego en un pub, de forma completamente ilegal, pues de sobra era sabido que debías ser alguien especializado y tener licencia para cuidar y criar esa serie de seres, y desde luego el guardabosques de Hogwarts no era ninguna de esas dos cosas.

-No creo-Dijo Charlie-como ya he dicho antes, estos dragones cumplen la función de las lechuzas. No están prohibidos Hermione, son completamente legales. Allí en Rusia es como aquí tener un gato o una rata.

Pese a la información que le brindaban, la chica no parecía nada contenta. Ya habían engañado al semi-gigante varias veces, y sospechaba que podría tratarse de alguna estrategia de sus enemigos. Al igual que a ella, a Harry no le agradaba demasiado la idea de tener un dragón, pues las experiencias vividas no le aportaban nada en favor de esta insólita propuesta. Estaba claro, no podía quedárselo.

El huevo volvió a moverse violentamente, y el hermano de Ron lo tomó de las manos de Harry.

-Será mejor que lo lleve a la cocina-Comentó-Hay que darle calor para que se abra. Si no me equivoco está a punto de hacerlo.

Y efectivamente no se equivocaba, pues un trozo de cáscara salió disparado de pronto, golpeado a Ron en la cabeza.

-Auch, eso duele-Se quejó.

Un segundo trozo se dirigió hacia los gemelos, los cuales lo esquivaron provocando que este se golpeara contra la pared (concretamente contra un cuadro de Percy), y chocaron sus manos felicitándose por su trabajo en equipo.

Así siguió sucesivamente, y la señora Weasley entró alarmada, seguida de su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó asustada.

-Nada, mamá-Respondió Charlie, el cual llevaba en sus manos los restos del antiguo huevo, y lo que parecía una pequeña criatura verde metalizada y escamosa del tamaño de un hada. Lo colocó sobre una mesa, y todos los allí presentes se acercaron para verlo mejor.

El pequeño dragón bostezaba sobre la mesa, mientras Charlie iba a por un trozo de manta para envolverlo en el. Harry lo contempló perplejo, suspirando ante la alocada idea de Hagrid de regalarle un dragón. No sabía que descabellado pensamiento le había hecho pensar a su amigo que él necesitaba un mini dragón, pero tampoco querría descubrirlo, pues, de todas formas, ya no cursaría más su asignatura, Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

El hermano mayor de Ron encontró lo que buscaba, un raído trozo rojo de tela en el que puso al pequeño ser, el cual, a pesar de su grotesco aspecto de dragón parecía un pequeño bebé ( con el reluciente color verde de su piel y su hocico coronado por un pincho, pero un bebé al fin y al cabo).

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Ginny-¡Es tan mono!

-Pero es un dragón de todas formas, y puede resultar peligroso porque...-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-Preguntó Ginny.

-Eh...esto-¿Qué cómo lo iba a llamar?, Harry ni siquiera tenía claro si se lo iba a quedar. Miró a la hermana de su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

Ginny dijo algo a lo Harry no prestó demasiada atención, pues estaba inmerso en el problema que le supondría esta nueva criatura, y asintió por inercia, no muy seguro de nada en particular, mirando con recelo al dragón.

-¡_Pego _qué _cgiatuga _más _hoguible_!-Exclamó Fleur Delacour acercándose a la mesa donde se hallaba el dragón.

La escena era bastante particular, pues todos los presentes se agolpaban frente a la mesa para contemplarlo mejor, aunque a la mayoría ni siquiera les agradaba. Una familia de pelirrojos, una semi-veela, un chico moreno con una cicatriz y una muchacha castaña componían aquella estrafalaria imagen.

Se oyó un parsimonioso aplauso tras ellos, seguido de un:

-Pero qué escena más enternecedora- Dicho con una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras.

Tanto Harry, como Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos se giraron sobresaltados, y observaron una alta figura que estaba de pie junto a la puerta del salón, mientras se quitaba lentamente unos guantes blancos con expresión despreocupada. Su cabello negro recogido en una elegante cola, relucía a la luz del fuego que ardía en la chimenea; su elegante traje rojo le daba un aspecto conservador y muy sofististicado, y sobre el pecho llevaba una pequeña insignia plateada.

Harry sacó rápidamente su varita, la cual había guardado en su bolsillo un largo rato antes, pero la voz de la señora Weasley lo impidió continuar a partir de ahí.

-¡A...Alain!-Exclamó la madre de Ron asustada y sorprendida a la vez-¿Cómo has entrado?

-La puerta trasera estaba abierta, Molly. Un descuido muy grave por vuestra parte-Dijo, y lo que añadió a continuación lo hizo en un tono burlesco y desagradable-Cualquiera que no fuera bienvenido podría haber irrumpido en...vuestro dulce hogar-Culminó con una sonrisa malévola.

La señora Weasley agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Alain?-Preguntó con frialdad el señor Weasley, mientras sujetaba por los hombros a su esposa.

-No te preocupes...-Dijo el hombre misterioso-Sólo he venido a hablar. Traigo noticias del ministro.

Arthur Weasley permaneció pensativo un momento, con la mano rascándose la barbilla, cuando Ginny, comprendiendo la situación, dijo:

-Vamos a jugar al Quidditch-y luego dirigiéndose a Harry -Así podremos estrenar tu regalo. Podemos formar dos equipos. ¿Qué te parece Charlie?

-¡Genial!-Contestó Charlie, ansioso por que todos salieran para poder dejar a sus padres conversar con aquel desconocido-Fleur, llévate a la nueva mascota de Harry a la cocina,-Al oír este nombre, el desconocido miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo- y ponlo cerca de la chimenea y cuídalo bien.

Fleur Delacour frunció el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras que agarraba con recelo al mini-dragón envuelto en aquella sucia manta y se lo llevaba a la cocina murmurando lo repugnante que este era.

A Harry aquello no le convencía demasiado, y miraba a aquel tal Alain con suspicacia. No pudo protestar ni manifestar sus sospechas, pues Ginny lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el jardín.

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, aunque se podía percibir la presencia del sol a través de la gruesa cortina de nubes que lo ocultaban. Aún así, aquel extraño frío atraído por los dementores seguía persistiendo, a pesar de que se hallaban en pleno verano.

Nada ni nadie permanecía ajeno a ello, pues, incluso las plantas del frondoso patio de la familia ¡Weasley parecían tener un peor aspecto, aunque no estaban marchitas se mostraban como lacias. Incluso los muggles se habían dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Eh-Dijo Fred-¿Qué os parece si usamos mejor como bludgers a los gnomos?

-Me parece una idea genial-Contestó George sonriendo, mientras agarraba por el tobillo a un gnomo que intentaba esconderse en un agujero del suelo.

-Ni hablar-Los regañó Ginny con un tono de reproche similar al de su madre.

Ignorando por completo las discusiones, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la reunión entre los padres de ron y el invitado. Le parecía muy extraño, pues no había oído hablar de él, y sin embargo, los hermanos Weasley parecían saber muy bien de que se trataba. El chico se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Quién es?-Le preguntó a Ron.

-¿A quién te refieres?-Preguntó Ron a su vez, mientras comía un pequeño pastelito que había hecho Fleur y que había sobrado del cumpleaños.

-A ese hombre-Contestó Harry señalando hacia el interior de la Madriguera.

Ron casi se atragantó.

-¿No te lo había contado?-Inquirió su amigo.

-No-Respondió Harry-Nada en absoluto.

-Bueno...-Comenzó a decir Ron-Es un funcionario del Ministerio...un ayudante del nuevo Ministro-Respondió-Lleva desde que nombraron a Rufus Scrimgeour viniendo a casa y manteniendo largas charlas sobre la vuelta de quien-tu-ya-sabes-Ron lanzó un casi inaudible quejido- y Dumbledore con papá y mamá. Al principio no me daba buena espina, pero se ve que es una persona seria.

-¿Y qué es lo que hablan exactamente?

Ron se encogió de hombros ante esta pregunta.

-Últimamente están muy nerviosos-Dijo Ron-Y se niegan a hablar del tema, aunque no los culpo ¿Quién no iba a estarlo si Quien-tu-sabes anda suelto?-Y acto seguido se estremeció.

Era extraño. Aunque a pesar de lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de decir, el chico seguía desconfiando de aquel extraño sujeto.

Formaron dos equipos, el primero liderado por Ginny, y los gemelos; y en el segundo, Harry, Ron y Charlie, pues Hermione se negó a jugar, pero se ofreció de árbitro.

La verdad es que fue un partido bastante aburrido, pues los únicos que le daban algo de emoción eran Ginny y Charlie. Harry pudo verlo jugar como buscador por primera vez, y la verdad es que era realmente bueno, con razón Oliver Wood había hablado tan bien de él. Hermione aun no sabía manejar adecuadamente su escoba, así que tubo que bajarse de ella y arbitrar desde el suelo, soportando las continuas burlas de Fred y George (que por una vez no la habían tomado con Ron) , mientras bufaba indignada, pues volar no era algo que se pudiera aprender en los libros...Al final quedaron empatados.

-¡La comida ya esta lista!-Anunció Fleur saliendo al jardín-Hoy _comeguemos_ aquí _afuega_.

Charlie se bajó de la escoba, y junto con los gemelos, transformó una enorme piedra en una mesa, y unas viejas cazuelas mohosas en sillas, mientras su cuñada traía una enorme fuente con Bullabesa.

Todos se sentaron a comer, pero Harry notó una pequeña anomalía.

-¿Y el señor y la señora Weasley?-Preguntó.

-Aún están _gueunidos_ con en _señog _LeBeau. _Tagdagán_ un poco-Contestó, mientras sacaba la sopa en los platos, y Ron la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nadie dijo nada más. Almorzaron sin ningún contratiempo. De vez en cuando, Hermione le daba codazos a Ron porque se quedaba demasiado embobado mirando a su futura cuñada, lo cual provocaba la risa de los gemelos y un gruñido por parte de Ginny.

-¿_Quiegues_ un poco más_ Hagy_?-Le ofreció Fleur cuando este acabó de comer, mientras la menor de los Weasley le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

-No gracias-Rechazó este tan amablemente como pudo-He de ir un momento al baño.

Entró en la Madriguera, y se dirigió hacia el baño, pasando por un estrecho pasillo, cuando se dio cuanta que la puerta del salón que daba e este estaba entreabierta. En su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión. Mentiríamos si dijésemos que no fue su intención escuchar, pero la curiosidad que llevaba dentro le impidió segur adelante, y lo obligó a permanecer oculto tras la puerta.

-Es por vuestro bien, Arthur, compréndelo-Decía el individuo, sentado en uno de los sillones mientras sostenía una copa de vino en las manos.

-Ya te he dicho que no se nada-Respondió enfadado el padre de Ron-y aunque lo supiera no podría decírtelo. Pierdes el tiempo.

El desconocido sonrió, y entonces se dirigió hacia la señora Weasley.

-¿Y tú que dices, Molly?

Esta permaneció callada, desde su asiento el sofá, mientras su marido no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación.

-Ya veo-Dijo Alain LeBeau al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del matrimonio-Los únicos perjudicados en esto sois vosotros…-y añadió-y vuestra familia.

Molly soltó un gemido de tristeza y se tapó la cara con las manos. El señor Weasley se paró frente a su invitado.

-Creo que ya es suficiente. No sabemos nada de lo que planea Dumbledore-Sentenció-Sabemos muy bien que es lo que estamos haciendo.

-En ese caso-Respondió LeBeau-No me queda más que decir-Y se dirigó hacia la puerta entreabierta-Pero, si lo reconsideráis hacédmelo saber. Vuestro futuro está en vuestras manos-Y acto seguido salió, provocando que Harry se apartara de golpe hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo.

Alain LeBeau lo miró con sus fríos ojos inquisidores, y, sin decir una sola palabra se marchó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Arthur?-preguntó la señora Weasley. La puerta estaba abierta, pero desde el interior de la habitación, los padres de Ron no podían percatarse de su presencia.

-Cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a Dumbledore. El ministro no puede enterarse, pensará que está relacionado con quien-nosotros-sabemos-Respondió intentando mantener la calma.

-Pero querido, tengo miedo por nuestros hijos-Sollozó Molly Weasley-Mi adorado Ronald…mi pequeña Ginny…el pobre Harry… ¡No quiero que se acerquen a ella!¿No lo ves Arthur?¡Correrán peligro en Hogwarts!

-Mientras Dumbledore esté allí nada les va a pasar, estate tranquila. Ella no les va a hacer daño-Respondió su esposo, aunque el tono de su voz no reflejaba esa tranquilidad que él pretendía transmitirle a su mujer.

Aquello hizo que a Harry se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Prácticamente desde su llegada al colegio había corrido peligro pero… ¿Quién era ELLA, esa misteriosa persona que la señora Weasley había nombrado con tanto temor¿A quién se referían? Algo iba a pasar en Hogwarts ese año…algo de lo que él no había sido informado, y que, seguramente, él tendría que descubrir tarde o temprano…


	5. Viaje a Hogwarts

**5-Viaje a Hogwarts **

La señora Weasley se despidió de todos en el último momento, justo cuando el expreso Hogwarts daba su aviso de partida, pronunciando aún más el ruido del bullicio de la gente que había en el anden, mientras algunos de los pasajeros rezagados se apuraban a subir a el.

-Estas navidades las pasarás en la Madriguera-Le dijo la Señora Weasley a Harry, a la vez que les daba un último abrazo a él y a Ron. Cuando por fin estos lograron liberarse y se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia el tren, esta gritó-¡Cuidaos Todos! 

Harry y Ron corrieron hacia el expreso con sus maletas a cuestas (jaulas incluidas). Hermione los esperara en la puerta del vagón con los brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda.

-Date prisa Ron-Ordenó la chica-Debemos ir al compartimento de prefectos-Y luego mirando al otro muchacho añadió en tono amable-Nos veremos luego Harry.

Ron lanzó un gruñido del cual su amiga hizo caso omiso, y de mala gana la siguió a través del vagón hasta que ambos se perdieron de la vista en busca del resto de los prefectos.

Harry arrastró su baúl por el estrecho pasillo, mirando en el interior de los compartimentos con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a alguien conocido, o, en el peor de los casos, alguno que estuviera vacío.

Algunos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya ataviados con sus respectivos uniformes, corrían por los pasillos, empujando sin querer a Harry. De pronto creyó ver a un par de chicos ataviados con el azulado uniforme de Beauxbatons corriendo al fondo del pasillo. Harry se frotó los ojos, y estos desaparecieron. Lo tomó como que su vista le había jugado una mala pasada, y continuó su camino. Le resultaba difícil abrise paso entre aquella multitud, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos eran nuevos alumnos de primero, los cuales cada vez parecían ser más bajitos. El muchacho recordó su primer viaje en aquel expreso y se paró a pensar por un momento¿Yo era así de pequeño?

Parecía mentira que ya hicieran cinco años de aquello, pues Harry sentía que había estado viviendo en el desde siempre, con Ron y Hermione. Pero eso sólo eran efímeras sensaciones de felicidad que se esfumaban cada vez que volvía a recordar la cruda realidad, y algo que lo inquietaba aún más: el misterioso secreto que los señores Weasley le estaban guardando a Dumbledore.

¿Por qué este no le había contado nada cuando habían hablado en aquel sucio cobertizo? Recordaba que habían tenido una fugaz conversación sobre Sirius, sobre el nuevo profesor Horace Slughorn y también éste le había prometido que ese año él mismo le daría clases particulares…pero no le había nombrado absolutamente nada más. Harry se preguntaba por qué se empeñaban en omitirle una información que, de una forma u otra, le afectaría. No había parado de darle vueltas al asunto desde que, sin querer, oyó aquella conversación en la Madriguera; aunque por una parte los comprendió, tal vez pensaban que ya tendría bastante con saber que Lord Voldemort había vuelto e iba directamente a por él, no querrían darle más disgustos, pero su vida era suya y si en Hogwarts iba a pasar algo que le afectara, no sólo a él, sino Ron, Ginny y tal vez a Hermione, tendría que saberlo.

No había querido comentar a su mejor amigo nada de lo que oyó aquella tarde de mediados de verano. En parte porque no quería preocuparlo, o tal vez porque no quería que este pensara que él espiaba a sus padres. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Harry había cayado. Aún así, no había podido evitar contárselo a Hermione, la cual pareció tan sorprendida como él al oírlo, aunque no se mostró tan suspicaz:

-Si Dumbledore no te ha contado nada tendrá sus motivos-Dijo su amiga-No te preocupes, tal vez no sea tan grave como piensas. Estoy segura de que si te afectara, él ya te habría puesto al tanto.

Las evasivas charlas de Hermione no habían servido de mucho para intentar tranquilizarlo. No sabía como esta se podía mostrar tan tranquila; claro que ella no había estado allí, ella no había sentido esa punzada de desconfianza hacia Alain LeBeau, y, por supuesto, ella no había notado ese tono tan temeroso y preocupado de los señores Weasley. Harry debía dejar de preocuparse por aquello, en el fondo, intentaba convencerse de que Hermione tenía razón...Tal vez, la vuelta de Voldemort lo estaba haciendo tomar posturas defensivas ante males imaginarios.

De pronto, distinguió entre la multitud una cabellera de color rojo intenso perteneciente a una chica, que intentaba avanzar hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Harry intentó aproximarse hacia ella, pero el tropel de niños que se interponía en su camino no le dejaba continuar.

-¡Eh¡Ginny!-Gritó Harry para intentar captar su atención-¡Ginny!

Ginny lo ignoró completamente, y el chico tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por intentar pasar entre los alumnos de primero y llegar hasta ella.

-Ginny-Dijo Harry, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. La muchacha se giró sorprendida y con gesto de extrañeza. Su cabello era rojo fuego, y sus ojos marrones, igual que Ginny, pero no era ella. Su pelo rizado y su con ausencia de pecas no tenían nada que ver con la hermana de su amigo Ron.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo la muchacha. Definitivamente, no era Ginny Weasley.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Harry-Te he confundido con otra persona.

-No pasa nada-Respondió esta -Adiós-Y luego, dirigiéndose hacia un muchacho moreno que estaba a varios metros de ella, le gritó-¡Joey, Espérame!

Harry la vio alejarse, observándola con el ceño fruncido. Vaya¿Cómo podía haberla confundido con Ginny?

-¡Harry!-Exclamó Neville, apareciendo tras él, cargando con una nueva plantita gris, (más horrible aún que la _mimbulus mimbletonia_ del año pasado) la cual llevaba metida en una macetita roja-¿Qué tal el verano?

-No me puedo quejar-Respondió Harry.

-Yo tampoco-Respondió la voz de Luna Lovegood, emergiendo detrás de Neville-En realidad ha sido muy divertido. Mi padre y yo fuimos a buscar Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, pero no encontramos ninguno-Permaneció pensativa unos segundos, su mirada saltona le hacía parecer más lunática aún- tal vez será porque son invisibles.

Neville arrugó la frente y Harry soltó una risita forzada.

-¿Qué os parece si buscamos algún asiento?-Dijo desviando el tema.

A su paso, algunos les dirigían miradas curiosas y se les escapaban algunos que otros comentarios, los cuales Harry ignoraba, aunque sus dos compañeros no podían.

El incidente en el Departamento de Misterios parecía haber dejado de ser un secreto para convertirse en la noticia que todo el mundo comentaba, una aventura en la cual seis estudiantes de Hogwarts se habían enfrentado a mortífagos que pretendían robar una profecía¡secuaces de Voldemort recién fugados de Azkaban! El regreso de Voldemort había supuesto el pánico en toda la Comunidad Mágica, aunque la gente parecía sentirse más segura con el tal Rufus Scrimgeour al mando, el nuevo ministro.

Harry sabía que, por muy necesarias que fueran las medidas de seguridad, el mal acechaba en todas las esquinas, pues recordaba que, un mismísimo adepto de su peor enemigo había logrado adentrarse en la mágica escuela dos años atrás, burlando las medidas de seguridad del mismísimo Dumbledore.

Encontraron un compartimento vacío al final del vagón en el cual entraron. Los muchachos colocaron sus maletas en el porta-equipajes, y Harry puso las jaulas que llevaba cerca de la ventana, mientras Neville las miraba extrañado, pues estaba acostumbrado a ver sólo la de la lechuza de su amigo. La primera era de Hegwig, y la segunda estaba tapada con un trozo de tela. El chico optó por quitarlo, mostrando así a Harold (el pequeño Hocicuerno enano ruso, al cual Ginny había bautizado así), dragón no paraba de golpearse a propósito contra los barrotes y escupir pequeñas bolas de humo, mientras se retorcía emitiendo extraños ruidos. Harry tanteó la posibilidad de volver a tapar la jaula de este para no tener que contemplarlo.

Luna se sentó frente a ellos, y comenzó a mirar interesada a la nueva mascota de este alzando los ojos por encima de un nuevo ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso".

-Vaya-Dijo Luna-Es un Dragón enano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi padre escribió un artículo sobre ellos-Contestó-Dice que son muy peligrosos, y que con la luna llena se transforman en bestias descontroladas de descomunales tamaños.

Neville tragó saliva asustado y se alejo de la jaula de este, pero Harry sabía que aquello no era cierto. Luna siempre decía cosas tan incoherentes como esas. Es más, no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante las siguientes hora y media, Harry intentó relajarse, feliz por poder regresar de nuevo a Hogwarts, mientras Neville explicaba a Luna las propiedades de su nueva planta.

Jack deambulaba por los pasillos del Expreso Hogwarts, buscando algún que otro compartimento vacío, aunque no parecía poner demasiado empeño en aquella empresa. Caminaba bajo el traqueteante suelo del vagón arrastrando los pies y su baúl, mientras miraba a su alrededor con aire distraído. Llevaba sí largo rato, sin saber siquiera qué hacer o a donde ir.

El chico resopló. Había llegado hasta la estación de King Cross junto con su vecina Viatka, pues ambos habían recibido una extraña carta para acudir a un supuesto colegio en el que enseñaban magia. Al principio la idea había chocado un poco a Jack, pues se pensaba que era alguna especie de broma que le habrían tendido para después sacarlo por un reality show. Pero no, resultó ser verdad. Pero no era el momento de entrar en detalles. Sin saber como, Jack se había quedado rezagado en cuanto Viatka cruzó al andén nueve y tres cuartos y la perdió de vista en lo que quedaba de camino (ignorando que este era el verdadero propósito de su compañera). Y ahora se hallaba allí, desorientado.

Siguió caminando a través de los vagones durante una hora más, hasta que se detuvo frente a uno de los compartimentos que había en la mitad, pues creyó distinguir la estilizada silueta de su vecina a través del difuminado cristal de la puerta corredera.

Jack se acercó un poco, con toda la intención de abrir. La educación no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pues estaba cansado de estar tanto rato de pie.

-…Por supuesto-Dijo una voz de chico que provenía del interior-por eso me a encomendado a mí esa misión, sabe que soy de confianza.

-¡Oh, Draco!-Exclamó con admiración una voz femenina-¡Eres tan valiente!

- Sabe que mi familia siempre le ha sido fiel, incluso mi padre ha ido a Azkaban por "él"¿y quién mejor que yo para llevar a cabo este trabajo?-Se oyeron grititos ahogados de admiración por parte de los otros ocupantes del pequeño compartimento, mientras el reía con satisfacción.

Se produjo un breve silencio, y el chico continuó.

-¿Sabéis qué?- bajó el tono de su voz hasta que este sólo fue casi un susurro- Ni siquiera el ministerio confía en Dumbledore, sospechan de él. No me extraña, no es más que un viejo chiflado. Tia Bellatrix y los demás pensaban que iba tras algo grande, no sé, tal vez reunir algún tipo de ejército- El chico rió con sorna antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras-Lo único que sabemos es que este año va a traer a Hogwarts a chicos de otras escuelas¿Qué pretende?¿Crear una armada con esa asquerosa bazofia _muggle_?

Sus amigos rieron a carcajada limpia ante aquel comentario "tan ingenioso" que se le acababa de ocurrir.

¿_Muggles_¿De qué se suponía que estaba hablando? Jack estaba algo aturdido, pues aún no acababa de asimilar del todo algunos conceptos del mundo mágico que parecían resistírsele.

-A decir verdad-Comenzó a decir el aclamado interlocutor a sus oyentes-Os confesaré una cosa. Últimamente parece como si a "él" le inquietara algo.

-Tal vez las cosas no vayan como "él" esperaba-Sugirió la voz femenina.

-¡No seas estúpida, Pansy!-Espetó el joven-Por supuesto que todo sale a la perfección¿acaso has olvidado quién es?-Aunque lo decía con voz firme, un deje de temor se apoderó de él, por suerte, ninguno de los presentes lo notó-Supongo que será

porque habrá un traidor entre los suyos, la verdad es que…

Se produjo un súbito silencio. Jack se preguntó de quién demonios estarían hablando, aunque no tubo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar, pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta se hallaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta del compartimento, escuchando una conversación completamente ajena a él.

Frunció el entrecejo, confuso; cuando, de pronto, la puerta corredera se abrió de golpe, provocando que Jack Harker casi cayera al interior. El muchacho se incorporó y se encontró frente a él a dos chicos fornidos con aspecto de gorila que lo miraban con expresión amenazante, con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos vestían con el uniforme de la escuela de magia.

-Ho…hola-Sólo se atrevió a decir el muchacho con una nerviosa pero picarona sonrisa en los labios-¿Qué tal¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

La respuesta fue un empujón que lo hizo golpearse contra el cristal de la puerta del compartimento de enfrente.

-Vaya-Dijo Jack rascándose la zona de la cabeza en la cual el golpe había sido más fuerte-Supongo que eso ha sido un no.

El chico que había estado hablando antes con tanta petulancia asomó la cabeza tras los otros dos muchachos que custodiaban la entrada; su pelo rubio platino casi se confundía con el color pálido de su piel, y su expresión demostraba arrogancia y egocentrismo. Miró a Jack con una mezcla de interés y superioridad.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?-Aquello, en vez de a pregunta, sonaba más a una amenaza.

-Pues soy…

-No me lo digas-Lo interrumpió el chico rubio-A ver si lo adivino: por tus pintas deber de ser uno de esos sangre sucia que entra nuevo a Hogwarts este año-soltó una risita socarrona, y dirigió hacia Jack una expresión de asco profundo.

"¿Sangre qué?", pensó Jack. Obviamente era un insulto, pero no estaba demasiado seguro de su significado como para ponerse a la defensiva. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Ah!-Dijo el muchacho-¿Y tu eres?

-No veo de qué le puede servir a alguien como tú conocer mi nombre-Espetó el chico.

-Sólo era curiosidad-Repuso el otro.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, escoria _muggle_.

Draco Malfoy le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Jack, pero este no pareció captarla. Los otros dos chicos aún seguían impidiéndole el paso, y ahora se crujían los nudillos.

-¿Pero…por qué no queréis que me siente?-Preguntó.

La chica que estaba sentada al lado del tal Malfoy, de cabello oscuro y corto, hizo una mueca.

-¡Porque eres un repugnante _muggle_!

-¿Y a donde iré?-Preguntó Jack nuevamente.

-Prueba a ir con Potter, el siempre acepta a los sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy con malicia.

-¿Y cómo lo encuentro?

-Estará en alguno de los compartimentos del fondo, tiene la cabeza rajada.

Acto seguido, cerraron la puerta corredera de golpe, dejando a Jack atónito. Una vez en el pasillo, se detuvo a pensar (¡pensar! Toda una proeza para nuestro joven amigo) en lo que Malfoy había dicho. Se imaginó una cabeza partida en dos sangrando.

-¡Puag!

Harry estaba aburrido. Neville miraba su planta como si se tratara de una valiosa reliquia. Luna leía al revés "El Quisquilloso", como siempre, a diferencia de que esta vez acababa de ponerse las espectrogafas que regalaba la revista y tenía un aspecto de tarada más acentuado de lo habitual.

Harry optó por tapar de nuevo la jaula de Harold, pues se le hacía insoportable tener que escuchar sus extraños rugiditos.

No ocurrió nada interesante, salvo la visita de una chica de cuarto llamada Romilda Vane, que intentó persuadirlo para que se sentara con ella y sus amigas y en vez de con Neville y Luna, propuesta que Harry rechazó todo lo cortésmente que le fue posible.

-¿Quién creéis que será el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-Preguntó Neville de pronto, una vez se hubo marchado la chica.

-Creo que un tal Horace Slughorn-Dijo Harry recordándolo de pronto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó interesado su amigo.

Harry explicó a Neville que antes de ir con los Weasley, Dumbledore lo había llevado a la casa de un mago con aspecto de morsa, antiguo profesor en Hogwarts.

También le confesó sus impresiones hacia este nuevo profesor, que le pareció demasiado, como decirlo, interesado, pues le gustaba rodearse de alumnos relacionados con alguien famoso o simplemente que destacaran en algo, para crear una especie de Club Privado.

-Vaya-Repuso Luna-Seguro que en mí ni se fija.

Una vez más, Luna Lovegood consiguió incomodar a Harry con sus afiladas palabras que reflejaban la cruda realidad, e inevitablemente recordó lo interesado en él que había estado Slughorn cuando lo conoció. Y deseó que algo interrumpiera aquella situación.

Al parecer sus deseos fueron escuchados, pero no de la forma que él hubiera querido, pues la puerta volvió a abrirse de pronto. No se trataba de Romilda Vane, sino de otra persona.

Era un chico, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y desgreñado, estatura media, y ojos marrones y ropa _muggle_, que miró hacia el interior del compartimento como si esperara encontrar algo en él. Lo tres lo miraron extrañados y sorprendidos.

-Hola-Saludó-Disculpad, busco a uno que le dicen… ¿cómo era?... ¡Ah, si¿cara rajada?, de apellido Potter.

Harry frunció el entrecejo¿A qué venía todo aquello? Iba a contestar algo, pero el muchacho no parecía esperar respuesta alguna, pues que continuó con su monólogo.

-Me lo ha dicho un tal Dunston Malloy, y me llamó algo así como sangre negra, o sangre oscura…no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Harry frunció aún más el ceño, preguntándose a sí mismo de qué estaba hablando aquel chico, al que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes. Pero sus palabras, a pesar de ser casi incoherentes, comenzaron a tener sentido.

-¿Te refieres a Draco Malfoy por alguna casualidad?, porque que yo sepa, es el único que llama sangre sucia a la gente.

El chico asintió.

-Bueno-Continuó Harry-No sé exactamente qué es lo que te ha dicho Malfoy de mí, pero…en fin, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter-Y le tendió la mano al desconocido.

-Genial-Dijo este, mirándolo con decepción, como si él no fuera lo que esperaba-Yo soy Jack Harker, pero puedes llamarme Jack.

El muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó al oír el nombre de Harry. No es que él fuera ningún engreído, pero, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían, en los cuales todos los magos y brujas lo atosigaban a preguntas o lanzaban grititos al verlo, le extraño un poco.

Jack se sentó de un salto al lado de Neville, el cual tuvo que salvar a su planta de se aplastada por él.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?-Preguntó Harry.

-Para ver si tenías un asiento libre para mí-Respondió este, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un reproductor de música, se colocaba los cascos en las orejas, y apoyaba los pies sobre su propia maleta, tirada en el suelo.

-En realidad esos dos están ocupados-Repuso Harry señalando el asiento en el que el estaba sentado, y el que había a su lado.

-Da igual-Dijo el chico-Yo no veo a nadie.

-Eres nuevo, porque nunca te he visto-Dijo Luna de pronto.

-Qué pregunta más estúpida¡claro que soy nuevo!

Durante la siguiente media hora, nadie pronunció ninguna palabra, salvo el chico, que no paraba de tararear una estúpida canción en voz alta. Harry ansiaba que Ron y Hermione llegaran de una vez, y también deseaba que aquel muchacho se marchara de allí, pues su presencia comenzaba a incomodarlo. Al cabo de un rato llegó la señora de las golosinas, y tras ella, un alumno de cuarto que les entregó una nota a Harry y, para su propia sorpresa, a Neville en la cual decía que el Profesor Slughorn los convocaba para tomar el té en su vagón.

Luna y Jack Harker se quedaron solos.

-Creo que deberías ponerte la túnica. Pronto llegaremos-Dijo Luna.

El Expreso Hogwarts arribó a la estación de Hogsmeade cuando ya había anochecido. Todos los alumnos se apresuraron para bajar justo cuando el tren dio la señal.

Jack bajó, empujado por un tropel de niños que salían de los vagones, ansiosos por llegar al colegio, lo cual extrañó a Jack ¿A qué clase de chicos les gusta ir a la escuela?, a él desde luego no.

Fuera se respiraba aire limpio, aunque a decir verdad hacia un poco de fresco, algo que no le afectaba, pues se había puesto la túnica negra que había comprado (aunque de una forma un tanto patética, pues llevaba media túnica enganchada en los pantalones) en el Callejón Diagón un mes atrás.

Nada más poner un pie en el andén se desperezó y dio un gran bostezo. Se dispuso a caminar, aunque no tenía ni idea de a donde, cuando vio que delante de él había algo.

-Vaya-Dijo golpeando lo que parecía un muro-¿Qué es esto¿Una parez hecha con tela o qué?-Luego alzó la vista y vio que no era nada de eso. Un gigante barbudo lo miraba a través de sus oscuros ojos negros arrugando la frente-Ahí va-Dijo Jack-Creo que ya nada puede sorprenderme.

El gigante llevaba una linterna de aceite en la mano. Por su enorme estatura, podría haber sido confundido inmediatamente con una montaña. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto tras una enorme maraña de pelo oscuro, y vestía con unos enormes zapatos del tamaño de pequeñas barcas, unos pantalones y una chaqueta gris, sucia y algo raída.

-A ver, los de primer año por aquí-Dijo con su potente torrente de voz, y luego, mirando a Jack, añadió con pesadumbre-Tu también chico.

Todos los alumnos de primero, incluido él, lo siguieron. Más adelante se unieron al grupo otros muchachos, de los cuales, Jack parecía conocer a algunos.

-¡Eh¡Mickey!-Exclamó al ver a un chico afro-americano de rastas no demasiado largas y sonrrisa radiante-¿qué pasa tío?¿qué haces aquí?

Mickey sonrió al verlo, y se apresuró para darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro que este le devolvió.

-Pues lo mismo que tú¿Qué te creías?

A aquella absurda conversación se sumaron los otros jóvenes, también conocidos de Jack: chicos y chicas del curso anterior en el internado "Sir Roderick" de Salem. Joey, Juliet, Hilary y también el rarito de Morton McAllistair.

Todos ellos habían sido convocados para cursar aquel nuevo año en Hogwarts. Todos, aunque la mayoría ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la escuela. Era extraño pensar que aquellos chicos tuvieran alguna habilidad especial, pero así era, y aquel año tendrían la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

El tumultuoso grupo, más amplio de lo habitual al estar compuesto también por chicos mayores y de otras escuelas, siguió al enorme hombre a través de un sendero, que dio paso a un enorme y oscuro lago bañado por la luz de la luna, y que, a su lado y coronando una alta montaña, se alzaba esplendoroso y con suma majestuosidad el famoso Castillo Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos de primero soltaron un suspiro de admiración, embelesados por la visión que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Y allí, sobre la orilla, había una serie de botes.

-No subáis más de tres a los botes-Advirtió el gigante a los nuevos alumnos-Pues sois mayores que los de primero, y vuestro peso podría hacer que volcaran.

Y así, siguiendo las indicaciones de su guía, todos ocuparon su respectiva embarcación.

-Un momento-Dijo Jack de pronto-Creo que nos olvidamos de alguien… ¡ya sé¿Dónde está Viatka? No la he visto desde que subí al tren.

Las barcas siguieron navegando por la suave superficie del lago. El silencio reinaba allí, salvo por los casi inaudibles cuchicheos o algún que otro suspiro de admiración.

-Me aburró-Dijo Jack desde su bote.

De pronto, Mickey vio que de lo más profundo del lago, a varios metros de ellos emergía lo que parecía un tentáculo. Tragó saliva y miró hacia su compañero, en el bote de al lado.

-No me gustaría saber que es lo que pasaría si alguno de los botes volcara-Comentó.

Aquello pareció dar una idea a la maquiavélica e insensata cabecilla de Jack.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo-Dijo con una sonrrisa burlona-Averigüémoslo-Y, acto seguido, posó sus dos manos en los bordes de su barca y gritó mientras comenzaba a mecer el barco-¡COLISIÓOOOON!-y comenzó a salpicar hacia todos lados, ignorando los gemidos del aterrorizado alumno de primero que estaba con el, ni los insultos de Joey por haber mojado su camisa de marca.

La barca se paró como por arte de magia. Toda una suerte, porque Jack tenía toda la intención de volcarla. Sólo una estupidez así se le ocurriría a él.

Por fin llegaron hacia el peñasco a través del cual se accedía al castillo…

Harry estaba furioso. Tras salir del vagón del Profesor Slughorn, había dicho a Neville que más tarde se reuniría con el para así poder despistarlo, y oculto tras su capa invisible, se había colado en el compartimento de Malfoy, seguro de poder averiguar que su odiado enemigo tramaba algo. Estuvo a punto de averiguar algo relacionado con Lord Voldemort, pero en el último momento, cuando el Expreso Hogwarts llegó a su destino, Malfoy lo descubrió, y, tras petrificarlo y darle una patada en la cara, lo cubrió con su propia capa de invisibilidad y lo dejó allí, sólo.

Harry ya había perdido la esperanza de que lo encontraran, cuando, Nymphadora Tonks, una bruja de la llamada Orden del Fénix (un grupo de aurores fundado por el propio Dumbledore), lo encontró.

Ahora, se hallaba de camino al Gran Comedor, acompañado de su detestable profesor Snape, y enfadado consigo mismo con haberse delatado ante Draco Malfoy.

Antes de entrar, el profesor le prohibió que se ocultara con su capa, recriminándole que seguramente, el querría exhibirse frente a sus compañeros por haber llegado el último a la cena, cosa que no era cierta.

El Gran Comedor se extendía a todo lo largo, iluminado por las velas flotantes, que permanecían suspendidas sobre las cuatro mesas que representaban a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, las cuales estaban adornadas con los cuatro estandartes de cada una.

El hechizo del techo mostraba una cielo oscuro, ausente se estrellas y con alguna que otra nube.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, notó que la cubertería de oro aún estaba vacía. Luego miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que aún estaban allí el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Aún no ha comenzado la selección?-Preguntó a Ron.

Ron negó con la cabeza, malhumorado. Obviamente tenía hambre.

-Si-Respondió Hermione, señalando a las nuevas caras de Gryffindor-Pero aún no ha terminado ¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó preocupada-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-Ron lo miró también.

-Es una larga historia.

-No importa, cuéntanoslo-Dijo su amigo-¿Por qué tienes la cara manchada de sangre?

-Ya os lo explicaré mas tarde-Repitió-Bueno¿Qué es eso de que aún no ha acabado la Selección?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Llevamos así un rato-Replicó Ron enfadado-La profesora McGonagall vino, seleccionaron a los de primero y se volvió a marchar. Estoy harto, no sé porqué se andan con tantas tonterías por una estúpida Selección. Deberían venir todos seleccionados de sus casas.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando la voz del director irrumpió en todo el comedor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más-Dijo con calma y felicidad-A pesar de los tiempos oscuros que corren, debemos permanecer unidos, pues, como siempre he dicho, Hogwarts siempre tenderá una mano al que lo necesite; no hay que temer por la oscuridad, pues podemos hallar nuestro rayo de luz, incluso en la más simple de las cosas.

Pues bien, este año no sólo contamos con la presencia de estos encantadores jovencitos, dispuestos a aprender todo lo que se les ponga por delante; sino que también podremos forjar y reforzar viejas y nuevas amistades, ya que tendremos el honor de contar con unos invitados muy especiales.

Dumbledore aplaudió en el aire, y los enormes portones que daban al Gran Comedor se abrieron de pronto. Todos los alumnos dirigieron sus miradas indiscretas hacia ellas, por la cual, entró la profesora McGonagall, seguida por un numeroso grupo de chicos y chicas, ataviados de diferentes formas: algunos llevaban el uniforme de Beauxbatons (no había sido ninguna alucinación de Harry), otros el de Dumstrang, otros uno que Harry jamás había visto, y el resto ropas _muggles_.

Todos ellos la siguieron hasta colocarse frente a la mesa de los profesores.

-Los alumnos de Beauxbatons-Dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a los jóvenes vestidos de azul, mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa-Los de la academia Dumstrang-Y volvió a hacer lo mismo con el grupo de chicos ataviados con pieles-Los de la escuela de Magia y Tecnología de Tokio-Miró a los muchachos que llevaban el extraño uniforme-Y, por último, los chicos del internado "Sir Roderick", de Irlanda-Todos miraron a los adolescentes, vestidos con ropas muggles, salvo el chico que había coincidido con Harry en el tren, que llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts. Harry juraría que ese era el nombre del internado de _muggles_ al que sus tíos habían intentado llevar a Dudley, pero que, tras rechazar su solicitud, decidieron llevarlo a Smeltings, alegando la lejanía de este colegio y la poca clase que tenía.- ¡Démosles una calurosa Bienvenida!-Dijo comenzando a aplaudir. A los pocos segundos todos imitaron la conducta de su director.

-Cuando diga vuestros nombres-Comenzó a decir Minerva McGonagall mientras desenrollaba un pergamino y levantaba con la otra mano el sombrero seleccionador-os sentareis aquí y os pondréis el sombrero, que os seleccionará para vuestra casa.

Algunas de las alumnas de Beauxbatons miraron con asco al sombrero seleccionador, que seguía igual de sucio y roto que siempre.

-Bloom, Alexandra-Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons subió hacia donde estaba el sombrero y, tras sentarse en el taburete, la profesora McGonagall lo colocó sobre su cabeza.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Gritó el sombrero seleccionador, y a mesa entera de Gryffindor aplaudió contenta.

Tras ella, le tocó el turno a un tal Joseph Daniels.

El chico fue nombrado nuevo Hufflepuff. Tras él, Dana Darshwood, de Dumstrang, salió elegida Gryffindor; Basile Giggles, también de Dumstrang, Hufflepuff; y Michael Grahams, Ravenclaw.

-Harker, Jack-Dijo la profesora.

El tal Jack se sentó en el taburete, y, tras dos minutos, el sombrero decidió mandarlo a Gryffindor. El muy despistado se dirigió corriendo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, y tuvieron que avisarle de que ese no era su sitio.

-No sé porqué se molestan tanto en seleccionarlos-Dijo Ron entre dientes-Yo no tardaría tanto como el sombrero seleccionador-y señalando a las cabezas de sus nuevos compañeros a los cuales aún no les habían asignado una casa dijo-Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff-Y, señalando a un chico moreno de aspecto siniestro dijo-y Slytherin.

-¡Ron!-Dijo Hermione, mirándolo enfadada.

-¿Qué?

Después, Juliet Hewitt, la pelirroja que Harry había confundido con Ginny, fue nombrada nueva Ravenclaw; más tarde, Idas Kitschley, un chico de cabello plateado de Beauxbatons, Ravenclaw; Brenda Ling, Hufflepuff; y después, llegó el turno del chico moreno que Ron había señalado como un Slytherin, Morton McAllistair.

Harry recordó la reacción del sombrero seleccionador con este chico, como la que había visto cinco años atrás, en su propia selección, cuando el sombrero apenas había rozado la cabeza de Malfoy y ya lo había destinado a Slytherin, pero esta vez, el nombre de la casa que salió de las hendiduras del sombrero no fue esa, sino…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos se sorprendieron, y Ron lo miró con recelo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Por último, fueron seleccionados Hilary Providence, a Hufflepuff; Kosuke Shido, a Ravenclaw; y Viatka Warsow.

Harry no la había visto antes allí, ni siquiera cuando Albus Dumbledore hizo la presentación.

Era una chica alta y delgada, de piel clara y pelo largo y negro. Al igual que los otros chicos, su ropa era normal, y llevaba unas gafas de cristal oscuro que ocultaban sus ojos.

Harry sintió una sensación extraña al mirarla, algo parecido a la presencia de un dementor, aunque no tan radical. Por alguna razón, le resultaba familiar, aunque no recordaba donde la había visto antes. Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales no parecían haberse percatado de esa anomalía. Ron miraba el plato ansioso, y golpeaba los puños contra la mesa, en los cuales sostenía fuertemente el tenedor y el cuchillo. Hermione mantenía una conversación muy animada con Alexandra Bloom.

Subió al estrado y se sentó en el taburete.

-¡SLYTHERIN!-La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió por su nueva adquisición.

**Nota del final:** Puede que este capítulo se haya hecho un poco pesado y aburrido, pero es necesario para comprender como son algunos de los personajes. Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Besos.


End file.
